La penúltima estrella de la noche
by Marina-Kuruta
Summary: Kurapica no es el último miembro de la tribu kuruta, en la prueba del cazador conoce a Marina, una chica kuruta que fue adoptada y no conoce el lugar de donde realmente venía. Espero que les guste mi historia, dejen reviews por favor, saludos :D
1. Capítulo 1: Una chica especial

Durante las rutinarias tardes de las ciudades se podía oír en las radios la música de una joven cantante, esta era conocida como "Sweet Candy". Las melodías de sus canciones solían ser muy alegres y su estilo de música era mas bien, pop mezclado con sorprendentes sonidos o en ocasiones con instrumentos clásicos como el violín.

Muchos seguidores de esta particular cantante aseguran sentirse extrañamente reconfortados después de oír las melodías de sus canciones, es decir, la tristeza, el enojo y todo sentimiento perturbador desaparece cuando las hermosas notas de sus canciones se adentran en los oídos de los oyentes.

Sweet Candy era una bella adolescente de unos quince años, ella demostraba una frágil apariencia y sus rasgos eran tan finos como los de una muñeca; tenía el cabello largo de un color rubio rojizo, siempre lo traía amarrado con dos coletas, su tez era pálida y tenía grandes ojos azules.

En su vida diaria, tanto en el espectáculo como en su vida normal, se le veía constantemente con ropas de alegres colores, tanto sus blusas como sus vestidos estaban decorados con cintas y volantes, además llevaba consigo prendedores de tiernos animales y entre otras cosas que eran muy monas.

En la vida privada el nombre real de la chica era Marina Peacet, "Sweet Candy" fue solo su nombre artístico. La jovencita siempre tenía un aire alegre, infantil, divertido y despistado, pero ella podía ser madura en situaciones serias.

En ese momento vivía en las periferias de la ciudad de york-shin, era un lugar rodeado de hermosos campos, praderas y unas pocas casas que habían alrededor.

Marina tuvo una familia muy humilde, sin embargo ellos vivían muy felices; Ella sabía que fue adoptada, en realidad no conocía a sus verdaderos padres, ni tampoco sabía de donde venía, solo estaba enterada que fue encontrada de bebé por sus actuales tutores, sin embargo eso ya no le importaba, solo estaba agradecida que su padre Yashasan y su madre Pherix hayan cuidado de ella todo este tiempo.

Yashasan, su padre era un hombre moreno, alto y musculoso, él fue un maestro de Nen, así que siempre estaba entrenando a algunos novatos que estaban interesados en aprenderlo, y Pherix, su madre, era una mujer de ojos y cabello oscuro, ella tuvo un carácter muy servicial, sin embargo tenía muchas habilidades en el combate.

La joven Marina era casi una experta en artes marciales porque su padre le había enseñado esto desde que era pequeña, él creía que era esencial que su hija aprendiera ese arte de pelea para defenderse de este mundo tan peligroso.

Además desde que era pequeña demostró un gran talento hacia la música, tenía una voz tan bella que podía entrometerse en lo mas profundo de los corazones, era un habilidad muy innata. Su madre quiso que toda esta perspicacia fuese desarrollada, así que envió a Marina a un curso de violín cuando tenía seis años y ella lo aprendió rápidamente.

Años más tarde, por su amor a la música y para apoyar económicamente a sus padres, Marina quiso ser cantante y afortunadamente obtuvo el éxito.

Pero no todo en su vida fue color de rosa, ella no era un ser humano cualquiera, había algo que no le gustaba, y gracias a ese "algo" paso por un episodio muy traumático en su vida que jamás olvidaría.

Fue en su primer año de escuela, Marina tenía solo siete años de edad, un día cualquiera algunos niños traviesos decidieron encerrarla en una sala, ellos permanecían escondidos adentro de esa para mofarse de las reacciones de la inocente niña, Marina por su parte estaba muy asustada, como todo niño no le gustaba la idea de estar sola y encerrada, ella gritaba y golpeaba la puerta para salir y cada vez su desesperación era mayor, y los niños se reían silenciosamente, de pronto ellos vieron en Marina algo que los dejo helados y sin habla. Uno de los profesores pudo oír los golpes de la pequeña Marina y en el momento en que él abrió la puerta, la niñita pudo observar que su profesor tenía una cara de espanto mientras la miraba y ella no entendía porque pasaba esto.

- ¿Qui...quien eres re...realmente ? - preguntó el profesor petrificado y con un hilo de voz.

- ¿profesor, que es lo que tengo? ¿porque me mira así? - gritó con desesperación la infante.

Enseguida los niños salieron de sus escondites mientras la miraban horrorizados.

- ¡Es un demonio! es un demonio! - gritó asustado uno de ellos.

- Debemos huir de aquí! - habló el otro niño casi sin aliento.

Los dos chicos corrieron desesperadamente mientras gritaban con exasperación, seguidos por el profesor.

- Oigan esperen! ¡por favor díganme, que es lo que está pasando! - gritaba y lloraba la confundida niña. Ella comenzó a caminar por los pasillos mientras sollozaba y la gente con la que se cruzaba la miraban con miedo y se alejaban de ella mientras Marina pedía una explicación de todo eso. Entonces la pequeña rubia corrió hasta los baños de la escuela, ella quería saber que tenía su cara que era lo que asustaba a todos y cuando ella se miró al espejo dio un grito de espanto al ver una escena tan horrorosa que jamás borraría de su mente, su vida cambió drásticamente en el momento en que percibió que sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino un rojo brillante.

- ¡¿Que es lo que me esta pasando? ¡¿Que es lo que me esta pasando? - gritaba con pavor mientras estaba sentada en el suelo con sus manos en la cabeza, ese fue uno de los momentos más traumáticos de su vida, no entendía porque sus ojos se tornaron de ese color, no sabía quien era en realidad, la pequeña solo deseaba despertar de esa horrible pesadilla y ser una persona normal como los demás, Marina deseó jamás haber nacido así.

Después de todo eso sus padres se enteraron de todo, ellos solo pudieron consolarla, pero al parecer ellos realmente sabían algo sobre el verdadero origen de Marina, pero estos tenían sus razones para no contarle nada a su hija adoptiva, quizás sería demasiado doloroso para ella y en ese momento ya cargaba con un trauma que le había acabado de ocurrir. Esa no fue la última vez que se vió en aquel estado, cada vez que estaba muy perturbada mentalmente aquel rojo brillante volvía a dominar el iris de sus grandes ojos.

Días más tarde la pequeña rubia y su familia abandonaron el lugar donde vivían por las constantes molestias de los vecinos, ellos creían que Marina era una especie de demonio y lo mejor era que se alejara de allí por el bien de todos.

Entonces así fue como la familia Peacet se traslado a vivir a las periferias de la ciudad de York - shin.

Los años fueron pasando y Marina fue superando aquel terrible momento, ella pensó que lo mejor era aceptarse como es, y aprovechar lo bella que es la vida, porque no solucionaría nada aislándose del mundo; Así que a la edad de doce años comenzó a usar unos lentes de contactos del mismo color de sus ojos pero que camuflarían muy bien si sus ojos se vuelven a retornar rojos para evitar que las personas se enteren de su verdadera naturaleza. Un año más tarde ella cumpliría su sueño de ser una cantante y se transformaría en "sweet Candy".

En el momento en que Marina ya era toda una adolescente y tenía catorce años Yashasan le daría un importante noticia.


	2. Capítulo 2: Determinación

Capitulo 2: Determinación X Nen X El examen casi comienza

En una tranquila noche, la joven rubia estaba sentada en una mesa frente a frente con su padre, quien tenía una mirada muy decidida.

- Marina, creo que ha llegado la hora que pongas a pruebas tus habilidades - dijo Yashasan mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

- ¿que tipo de habilidades, padre?.

Yashasan sacó algo de su bolsillo, era una extraña tarjeta que tenía algo escrito y atrás de esta decía "HXH".

- ¿Que es eso? - Preguntó Marina.

- Esta es una licencia del cazador, y será el premio que recibirás por tu esfuerzo.

- ¡¿En serio? - dijo alegremente ella - wuaaa, si me la estas dando debe ser para algo importante ¿verdad?, quizás pueda obtener muchos beneficios con esta, jejejeje - agregó la extrovertida chica mientrás estiraba su mano para recibir la licencia, pero su padre la aparto rápidamente de ella.

- Espera un momento, primero tendrás que hacer algo importante antes de obtener esto... - habló el hombre mientras daba vueltas la tarjeta con su mano - ... y de eso quería precisamente hablarte hija.

- ¿Eh?

- Si quieres esto deberás tomar el examen para ser cazador, y así podrás demostrarme cuanto has aprendido con tu entrenamiento - dijo él.

- Esta bien padre, tomaré esa prueba y te demostraré que puedo ser muy fuerte - se expresó Marina con mucha energía. - pero, ¿en que consisten los examenes?.

- Son una serie de pruebas que miden tus capacidades físicas y psicológicas, cuando hayas superado todo esto podrás recibir esta licencia como premio, que te servirá para acceder a lugares o informaciones que una persona normal no puede.

- Ya veo... suena interesante, ¿y cuando comenzaré el examen?.

- En un año más, primero tienes que aprender algo que te hará un verdadero cazador... el Nen.

Al día siguiente comenzaría el duro entrenamiento de Marina para manejar el Nen, Yashasan le había enseñado todo lo que significaba este y sus variantes.

Con el tiempo, la chica descubrió que su tipo de Nen era el de materialización, también podía manejar el de emisión e intensificación; Al parecer la jovencita de cabellos de oro pertenecía al tipo especial. Marina había materializado un violín que al momento de tocarlo podía sanar las heridas físicas y espirituales de las personas, provocaba alucinaciones, producía remolinos o tormentas que se hacían muy poderosas gracias a la intensificacion para atacar al enemigo y reconstruía objetos rotos, esta habilidad era casi única.

Cuando paso un año y Marina había cumplido quince años, fue el momento de marcharse para dar el examen del cazador, la chiquilla se enteró que el barco que partiría hacia el lugar de la prueba estaba en la isla ballena, así que se encaminó hacia allá. Fue un viaje muy largo y agotador, en el momento en que había llegado al puerto de isla ballena el ambiente era muy fresco y cálido, salvo por el olor a pescado que había alrededor debido a los innumerables puestos de vendedores ambulantes. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, sobre todo de hombres con aspecto muy rudo y desafiante, que probablemente estaban esperando el barco para el examen.

De pronto Marina comenzó a recordar las palabras que le había dicho Yashasan antes de irse.

- No debes mencionar a nadie sobre el Nen, en el examen del cazador habrán muchas personas con malas intenciones, si ellos aprenden del Nen harán un mal uso de este y podrían llegar a ser un peligro para la sociedad. Recuerda que los sentimientos pueden alterar el aura.

- No te preocupes padre, no te decepcionaré - pensó ella con una mano empuñada, pero enseguida su estómago comenzó a sonar.

- tengo hambre, creo que iré a comer algo - exclamó Marina, y comenzó a correr para buscar algún lugar mientras tarareaba una alegre canción, pero de repente chocó con una persona, ella había caído encima de esta y cuando la vio era un hermoso joven rubio de frágil aspecto.


	3. Capítulo 3: Encuentro

Encuentro x Kurapica x ¿Nuevos amigos?

La chica de cabellos de oro estaba encima del hermoso joven, ella pensó que era muy guapo y que parecía un verdadero príncipe, sus rasgos eran muy finos, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules, y traía puesta un traje azul con una linea naranja que le llegaba a las rodillas, se veía una persona muy seria, discreta, madura e inteligente. El chico observo a Marina por un momento, como si la conociera en algún lado. Unos segundos después ella se levanto avergonzada por todo este accidente.

- Lo... lo siento mucho, ¿estas bien? - le preguntó ella muy nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien - respondió él con una voz suave.

Marina pudo ver que en la mano del joven había una pequeña herida mientras el hilo de sangre corría por sus dedos.

- ¡Ohhh! tu mano esta sangrando - exclamó la chica con una mano en su boca.

- Esto no es nada, no te preocupes por mi - hablo él con seriedad.

- ¡Esperame un minuto! - Entonces Marina saco una pequeña venda de su bolso y la puso en la herida del chico - así sanara mucho más rápido - agregó ella con una sonrisa.

El chiquillo miró su mano vendada un tanto sorprendido porque no pensaba que alguien pudiera ser tan amable con él.

- Gracias... - se limitó a decir.

- Y dime, ¿tu vienes a dar la prueba también, verdad? - preguntó ella.

- si, por supuesto.

- Entonces debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros - se expresó la alegre chica mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de este - ¡Definitivamente lo lograremos!.

El muchacho solo pudo mirar con extrañeza la extrovertida actitud de la rubia, y pensó que era una chica algo ruidosa.

- ¡Ah! ¡se me olvidaba! disculpa mi falta de educación, Mi nombre es Marina Peacet, es un placer conocerte.

- Yo soy Kurapika, encantado - respondió secamente.

- ¡waaaaaa me muero de hambre! - Gritó ella, y agarró la mano de Kurapika para empezar a correr - ¡ven acompañame Kurapika!.

- Eh?, e.. espera - dijo extrañado.

Ellos estuvieron comiendo un rato en el restaurante, el joven rubio hablaba muy poco y respondía con frases cortas, era una persona muy reservada, todo lo opuesto a Marina.

Más tarde, los dos adolescentes subieron a la cubierta del barco que los llevaría a la prueba, cuando este había partido, de entre miles de personas un niño de unos doce años acompañado de un joven saltaron a la cubierta gracias a una caña de pescar, al parecer no habían alcanzado a subir al barco.

- Esos chicos son increíbles, deben estar muy ansiosos por hacer el examen - se expresó Marina alegremente.

- Sí - respondió Kurapika mientras leía un libro.

- Todos deben tener razones muy especiales para hacer el examen, yo,por ejemplo, quiero demostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser muy fuerte, ¿y tú Kurapika?, ¿porque quieres tomar el examen?.

- Temo que no puedo decirte mis razones, estas son muy personales para mí - respondió.

- Heheheh, lo siento,creo que fui indiscreta, pero sinceramente, yo creo que es muy bueno decir lo que hay en tu interior, he aprendido que eso te ayuda a deshacerse de las cargas que hay en tu corazón. - dijo Marina.

- Yo no veo ninguna necesidad de transmitir nuestros problemas a los demás, yo pienso que solo son asuntos que podemos resolver por nosotros mismos sin la ayuda de nadie mas. - contestó el rubio con decorosidad.

- quizás tengas razón, hehehehe, lo siento - dijo ella ruborizada.

- Es un chico muy lindo, pero es un poco indiferente, quizás no le agrade alguien como yo...- pensó la rubia.

Enseguida comenzó una gran tormenta.


	4. Capítulo 4: Coraje

Coraje x Elegidos x Enfrentamiento

Una tormenta había comenzado, las grandes olas empujaban el barco de un lado a otro causando el terror de todos los tripulantes, y estos comenzaron a correr por todos los lados, chocando unos con otros mientras el barco se balanceaba como una cuna.

El miedo comenzó a dominar a marina, pero el bello joven de cabellos de oro tomo su mano.

- ¡Vamos adentro! - Exclamó él - Allá estaremos más seguros.

Los dos se adentraron en una sala donde había mucha gente en pánico, entonces Kurapika y Marina se sentaron en una esquina. La chica estaba muy asustada aún, así que él puso su mano sobre la de ella para tranquilizarla.

- Debes mantener la calma en este tipo de situaciones, mira a tu alrededor, cuando la gente entra en pánico pueden llegar a herirse unos a otros y causar la muerte, así que tener quietud es la mejor opción ahora. - dijo kurapika con sensatez.

Marina se sonrojo ante la actitud del chico, sus inteligentes palabras la habían tranquilizado, y se sentía muy segura con él.

El jovencito comenzó a leer un libro, mientras ella miraba como se movía todo a su alrededor, las personas gritaban desesperadas y caían de un lado a otro, y tal como decía el inteligente chico, estas se lastimaban unas a otras.

Unas horas después, la gran tormenta había cesado, en el lugar donde estaban, había mucho desorden y una gran cantidad de gente herida, inconsciente o muerta.

Además de Kurapika y Marina habían otros dos chicos en pie, eran las mismas personas que habían aterrizado en el barco con una caña de pescar, uno de ellos era un niño de unos doce años quien tenía la caña en su mano, vestía de un traje verde y su cabello era oscuro, el otro era un joven de diecinueve años, alto, moreno, con unas pequeñas gafas que no le cubrían sus ojos y llevaba puesto un traje azul.

Enseguida entro un anciano robusto que sostenía una pipa en su mano, era el capitán del barco.

- Así que son los cuatro últimos... - dijo el capitán - ¿Cuales son sus nombres?

- Yo soy Marina Peacet, es un placer señor - Respondió alegremente trasladándose delante de todos.

Entonces el joven moreno de gafas se acerco a ella, y la tomó de sus manos.

- No te había visto preciosura, Marina es un lindo nombre, y dime, ¿De donde vienes? - preguntó él tratando de coquetear con la chica rubia.

- No estamos en una luna de miel, este no es el momento de conquistas joven - habló el viejo capitán con autoridad - entonces, continúen, ¿sus nombres?

- tchh, Es un viejo aguafiestas - pensó el joven de gafas.

- Mi nombre es Kurapika.

- Soy Gon - habló el niño.

- Me llaman Leorio - respondió el joven.

El anciano capitán estuvo en silencio un rato mientras observaba a los cuatro chicos.

- Y ahora contesten con sinceridad, ¿porque quieren ser cazadores? - preguntó nuevamente.

- Me gustaría demostrarle a mi padre lo fuerte que puedo ser - se expresó la extrovertida niña.

- Y yo quiero saber como era la vida de mi padre - Exclamo el pequeño Gon levantando su mano.

El niño y a joven se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron al reír debido a que ambos tenían en común a su padre como una de las causas para ser cazador.

- Oigan niños, no tan rápido, acaso no tienen espíritu de equipo - dijo Leorio apuntando a Gon y Marina.

- Pero no hay nada de malo en esto, ¿verdad? - contestó la rubia con desconcierto.

- Eso es muy cierto - agregó Gon.

- Simplemente no debieron decir nada, es solo cuestión de honor - finalmente dijo el moreno.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Leorio, prefiero no contestar sus groseras preguntas a mentirle, pienso que mentir es aún mas vergonzoso que muchas otras actitudes negativas - replico Kurapika.

- Omg, Kurapika debe pensar que soy una vulgar - pensó tristemente Marina.

- ¡Oye mocoso! respeta a tus mayores, soy el señor Leorio ¿me oíste? - profirió el joven de gafas.

- Honestamente - siguió el rubio - Mis razones para ser cazador son mías y personales, así que no puedo contestar a esa pregunta.

- Ya veo, entonces ustedes dos deben abandonar mi barco ahora - dijo el capitán refiriéndose a Kurapika y Leorio.

- ¿Que? - dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Todavía no lo entienden el examen ha comenzado... - contestó el viejo.

El capitán explico que el se encargaba de reducir el número de aspirantes porque estos eran miles y es muy difícil juzgarlos a todos, así que ellos eran los únicos seleccionados para continuar el examen, él decidía quienes podían realizar la prueba, por lo tanto era una obligación contestar a su pregunta.

Kurapika y Leorio estuvieron silenciosos un rato.

- Yo... - dijo el chico rubio rompiendo el silencio - ... soy el único sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta, hace 4 años toda mi gente fueron asesinadas por un grupo de ladrones llamados Genei Ryodan, así que mi objetivo es capturarlos.

- El Genei Ryodan son uno de los mejores cazadores del mundo, si intentas capturarlos tendrás una muerte segura - afirmó el capitán mientras bebía una botella.

- No le tengo miedo a la muerte, solo que mi ira desparezca - respondió él con una mirada que inspiraba odio.

Marina lo miró sorprendida, aquel hermoso chico albergaba en su interior una sed de odio y venganza, ella sintió mucha pena por esto.

- Debe ser duro perder a tu familia - pensó ella - pero la venganza no le hará ningún bien.

- ¿Y tú Leorio? - preguntó el viejo capitán.

- ¡Yo solo quiero ser cazador por la fortuna, el poder y las mujeres! jajajajajaja - rió ambiciosamente.

Entonces él se acerco nuevamente a Marina y puso su mano en una mejilla de ella.

- Dime Linda, ¿te gustaría divertirte conmigo cuando nos hayamos convertido en cazadores?

Marina lo miraba inocentemente, no entendía porque le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, simplemente no percataba que le estaban coqueteando, así que no sabía que hacer.

De pronto Leorio recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kurapika.

-¿¡Que acabas de hacer estúpido! – gritó él enfurecido.

- ¡Acaso no te das cuenta que estabas incomodando a la chica! Realmente careces de modales Leorio – habló el chico rubio un poco irritado.

-¡Soy el señor Leorio! Y mi paciencia se ha acabado, sígueme hasta la cubierta para derramar la "noble" sangre del clan kuruta o algo así.

- Retráctate de lo que dices – contestó el joven con mucho enojo.

-Oigan chicos, por favor, paren de pelear, ¿si?, creo que no es el momento para hacerlo, hagan las paces – se expresó Marina con preocupación mientras tomaba las manos de los dos chicos, sin embargo ellos no le hicieron caso y caminaron rápidamente hacia la cubierta para arreglar sus problemas.

-Amigos, tengan calma, no sigan con esto – dijo ella mientras iba detrás de ellos.

- Déjalos pelear – la interrumpió el niño – mi tía Mito me dijo que si quieres conocer a alguien comienza encontrando lo que le enfada.

- Pero… - respondió ella – ¡No puedo quedarme así!, ¡Debo detenerlos! – agregó decididamente y fue donde ellos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! – gritó Gon quien estaba detrás de Marina.

Cuando la chica llegó a la cubierta seguida de Gon, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y las grandes olas golpeaban el barco de un lado a otro, en medio de todo esto estaban Kurapika y Leorio en un duro enfrentamiento. Marina estaba tratando de poner fin a esto, no le gustaba las enemistades, y no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, así que corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Detenganseeeeeeeeee! – gritó desesperadamente pero un brusco movimiento del barco hizo que la chica estuviera a punto de caer al mar.


	5. Capítulo 5: Unión

Unión x Nueva etapa x Un mago misterioso

Marina estuvo a punto de caer al mar, ella pensó que su vida acabaría en ese instante.

-¡Marina! – gritó Kurapika desesperado, entonces comenzó a correr hacia ella y alcanzó a agarrarla de los pies, sin embargo él iba declinar al mar junto a ella, hasta que finalmente Leorio y Gon pudieron alcanzarlos tirando a ambos hacia la cubierta.

-¡Chicos están bien! – preguntó gon.

- Sí, estamos muy bien, muchas gracias Gon – respondió ella con alivio – Kurapika, no debiste….

- ¡Tú eres la que no debiste arriesgarte a venir aquí, no te das cuenta que pudiste haber muerto! – voceó Kurapika alterado mientras tenía sus manos en el hombro de Marina.

Marina estuvo un rato en silencio y agacho la cabeza, en ese momento Gon y Leorio miraban seriamente sin decir una palabra.

-Kurapika, yo… lo siento mucho… perdona por causarte muchos problemas, soy una tonta, ¿verdad? – rió con nerviosismo.

- no te preocupes, lo mas importante es que estamos todos bien, para la próxima ten mas cuidado – contestó él ya mas tranquilo.

La chica de cabellos de oro no podía creer que Kurapika se haya arriesgado a salvarla de esa caída y que esté preocupado de esa forma por ella. Todo esto provocaba que sus sentimientos hacia él vayan en aumento, percibía que cada vez lo quería más y ansiaba de estar a su lado.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora que todo esta arreglado es mejor que entremos – dijo Leorio – y bueno kurapika yo….creo que te debo una disculpa… ya no quiero pelear más contigo jejeje.

- No, soy yo el que debo disculpar mi falta de educación, señor Leorio – respondió el chico.

- jajaja solo llámame Leorio amigo, no seas tan formal ahora – habló el joven de gafas.

Marina abrazó a Leorio y Kurapika, estaba muy contenta que ellos se hayan reconciliado.

-¡Me alegro que hayan hecho las paces!, ¡Seamos todos amigos ahora! – se expresó la chiquilla alegremente.

-¡Claro que sí! – respondió Gon. Y los demás esbozaron una sonrisa.

Después de eso el capitán los llevo al puerto más cercano al lugar del examen.

Pasaron por una serie de pruebas que incluían acertijos, enfrentamientos con animales mágicos y entre otras cosas.

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde se reunían el resto de los aspirantes, estos eran cientos de personas que demostraban ser muy distintos que la gente del puerto, si habían llegado tan lejos hasta allí, significaba que eran todos unos expertos.

Un hombrecillo bajo y rechoncho estaba entregando unas placas para identificar a todos los postulantes, Marina tenia la placa cuatrocientos dos, Leorio la cuatrocientos tres, Kurapika la cuatrocientos cuatro y Gon la cuatrocientos cinco.

De repente un hombre de baja estatura, moreno y corpulento llamado Tompa se les acercó asegurando haber hecho el examen durante treinta y cinco veces, teniendo mucha experiencia en esto. Él les dio los nombres de muchos aspirantes que podrían ser peligrosos, sin embargo Marina no estaba escuchando ya que algo le llamaba la atención.

La joven rubia observaba a un misterioso hombre de cabello celeste peinado hacia atrás, su traje era muy similar al de un bufón, con unos símbolos de cartas tatuados en este. Aquella persona estaba construyendo un castillo de cartas mientras estaba sentado solo en un rincón.

Marina se alejo de su grupo y fue donde el extraño hombre, en ese momento ella se agachó junto a él.

-¡Wuaaa! Es increíble como haces tu castillo de cartas, ¡tu arte es muy hermoso!, y cuéntame… ¡como puedes hacerlo? – dijo la alegre chica con emoción.

El enigmático bufón dio una sonrisa larga y delgada.

-Esto es magia, querida – contestó él con una afeminada voz.

-Magia ¿eh?, entonces eres un mago realmente sorprendente, espero que algún día me enseñes ese truco! – se expresó energéticamente la chica.

Entonces el mago entrecerró sus ojos.

-Cuando quieras chiquilla, estaré ansioso de enseñarte mi truco, si deseas puede ser ahora…..- agregó él - … ah parece que viene un amigo tuyo a buscarte, me temo que será en otro día.

Marina se volteó a mirar para ver quien era y esa persona era Kurapika quien tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro cuando vio al payaso que estaba junto a ella.

-Así que aquí estabas Marina, ven, que los demás nos esperan – dijo el rubio.

- Bueno mago, me tengo que ir… a propósito ¿cual es tu nombre? – preguntó la inocente chica.

-Llámame Hisoka querida…

- Bueno Hisoka nos volveremos a ver – respondió ella.

Cuando los dos rubios se alejaban Hisoka los observó detenidamente.

-Esto será muy interesante, jejejejeje – rió el mago.

La próxima prueba comenzaría en ese instante.


	6. Capítulo 6: Maratón

Maratón x Acercamiento x Chico albino

Una persona de cabellera lisa y blanca, con un fino bigote, y un traje de etiqueta color carmesí apareció ante los aspirantes, él era un examinador.

-¡Bien muchachos, solo síganme! – habló educadamente.

Aquel señor empezó a caminar y todos los postulantes lo siguieron. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, el ritmo del examinador se hacía mas rápido, llegando al punto en que los demás tenían que correr. Pasada unas horas Marina y Leorio estaban extremadamente cansados, mientras que Gon y Kurapika corrían sin problemas.

-Ya no puedo mas... – Se expresó ella, quién estaba jadeando.

-Marina, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kurapika.

- Sí, estoy bien Kurapika, no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo seguir adelante – Contestó algo avergonzada – Además yo no quiero ser una carga para ti… Entiendo que he sido muy problemática… así que si quieres alejarte de mí… entenderé – agregó la chica con una triste sonrisa.

- Entonces, sigue adelante, tú tienes un importante propósito ¿verdad? – Volvió a decir ella - ¡Confío en que podrás pasar el examen! – Habló Marina fingiendo tener energía.

-Puede que de vez en cuando seas escandalosa e impulsiva, pero durante el tiempo en que te he conocido, creo que eres una buena persona con muy buenas intenciones, por lo tanto vale mucho la pena tenerte de camarada – respondió el jovencito.

Luego de haber oído estas palabras, Marina se emocionó al enterarse que su "príncipe" disfruta de su compañía, y debido a eso su alegría fue inmensa.

-¡Kurapika! – imprecó ella, mientras miraba al pelirrubio con los ojos brillosos, no obstante la chica tropieza con algo y cae.

-¿Marina? – la Interrogó él; Entonces se acercó a ella, y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Cuando continuaron con la maratón kurapika iba corriendo de la mano con Marina, ella estaba sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada, ya eran muchas cosas que estaba haciendo este encantador chico por ella.

-Así será mucho más fácil para ti – dijo el joven Kurapika con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Kurapika, no es justo que tengas la oportunidad de estar de la mano con ella!, ¡tu siempre te llevas todo el crédito! – gritó Leorio con celos, entretanto corría con dificultad.

-Leorio, tu casi no puedes mantenerte de pie y quieres ayudar a esta chica – respondió él secamente.

-¡Rayos! Este chiquillo….. – pensó el joven moreno.

Su monótona maratón fue interrumpida por un niño albino que andaba en una patineta, su cabello era blanco y desordenado, ojos gatunos de color azul oscuro, tez blanca, una camisa morada y un short azul.

-¡Oye mocoso, eso no se permite, es trampa! ¡no es justo que tu andes en tu patineta mientras nosotros nos esforzamos por correr!– voceó Leorio reprendiendo al niño.

-Te equivocas, el examinador solo nos pidió que lo sigamos – dijo Gon con inocencia.

-Lamentablemente, Gon tiene razón - agregó Marina.

Después el niño se presentó, su nombre era killua y tenía la misma edad de Gon, doce años.

El tiempo seguía y nadie sabía cuando sería el fin de la extensa maratón.


	7. Capítulo 7: Extraviada

Extraviada x una niña x el peligro se acerca

Finalmente el hombre de bigotes cesó de caminar junto con los aspirantes, y se giró hacia ellos.

-Los seres del pantano harán lo posible para convertirlos en su banquete, tengan cuidado con ellos, ahora síganme – dijo el examinador.

En el momento en que todos iban a correr algo los interrumpió, un hombre herido afirmó ser el verdadero examinador , y que el tipo que estaba con ellos era un impostor, enseguida unas cartas atravesaron la cara del sujeto, muriendo automáticamente. El responsable de ese homicidio era el mago misterioso, Hisoka, y desde ahí Marina pudo darse cuenta de la peligrosidad del payaso, las advertencias de sus amigos sobre él resultaron ser ciertas.

-Con esto ya está solucionado – habló Hisoka – ¡él es el verdadero juez! – dijo mientras apuntaba al examinador de bigote.

Luego los demás empezaron a seguir al verdadero juez nuevamente, y lentamente los empezó a invadir una niebla, por lo que no se podía ver nada alrededor. La chica pelirrubia se dio cuenta que no había nadie a su lado, estaba completamente perdida sin poder ver nada por la niebla, solo pudo oir unos gritos de personas que al parecer estaban siendo atacadas por unos monstruos.

De repente un animal salvaje intentó atacarla sorpresivamente por lo tanto Marina no alcanzó a reaccionar para defenderse, pero alguien pudo asesinar a la criatura antes que agrediera a la chica. Ella logró ver a una niña de cabello azul oscuro, ojos amarillos, una playera negra que cubría sus brazos y llevaba un pantalón azul.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, niña – agradeció Marina con una sonrisa – yo estaba buscando a mis amigos… - ella se volteó para atrás y cuando regresó su vista hacia esa niña, ella había desaparecido.

-¿Eh?, despareció.

Desde la lejanía la joven escuchó los gritos de Leorio y rápidamente fue al lugar de donde provenía este. Al llegar hasta ese sitio vio a Hisoka de espaldas y a sus dos compañeros, Leorio y Kurapika corriendo en distintas direcciones.

-Ahora voy a jugar a ser el juez… - pensó él bufón.


	8. Capítulo 8: Valentía

Valentía x habilidad desatada x Posible sospecha

En ese momento Leorio intentó dañar a Hisoka con un sable de madera, sin embargo el mago esquivó rápidamente el ataque y en cosa de segundos ya estaba detrás del joven de gafas.

-Tengo que salvarlo, no me queda otra opción, tendré que usar eso – pensó marina algo con tensión.

La decidida adolescente comenzó a emitir el nen, pudiendo materializar su violín, con el cual tocó una melodía que provocó unos fuertes truenos y atacaron directamente a Hisoka. El payaso quedó tendido en el suelo por el duro asaltamiento, y después de un rato él se levanto con dificultad y miró a Marina con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ma… Marina! – exclamó Leorio.

El joven Kuruta estaba observando atónitamente, quién estaba muy sorprendido de la extraña habilidad de la chica.

-Ella tiene aquella… habilidad – sospechó él.

El temerario Leorio trató de embestir nuevamente al payaso pero este se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia él y le dio un gran combo en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente. Al ver esto Marina trató de defender a su amigo nuevamente y corrió hacia Hisoka para atacarlo con una espada, no obstante él detiene su golpe, y luego se acerca a ella poniendo su mano en el mentón de la pelirrubia. La jovencita no podía reaccionar ante la acción del bufón, debido a que el susto la tenía paralizada.

-Así que ayudando a tu amigo ¿eh?, tienes una habilidad impresionante niñita, siento unos enormes deseos de luchar contigo en este momento jejejeje – dijo el mago con una expresión maniática, sin embargo fue interrumpido por un golpe en su cara del señuelo de la caña de pescar de Gon, Hisoka dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el niño, pero de pronto su teléfono celular empezó a sonar.

- …De acuerdo, voy para allá… Adiós – habló con el celular en su mano.

-Bueno, por ahora no podré luchar contigo jovencita – reiteró Hisoka – ustedes dos serán unos buenos cazadores… y no se preocupen, sus otros dos compañeros están calificados.

El misterioso hombre tomó a leorio en su brazo y lo llevo a otro lugar.

-Que buenos chicos – dijo mientras se iba – tendrán que venir a recoger a su amiguito.

Kurapika, Gon y Marina fueron en busca de Leorio, el niño pelinegro tenía un olfato muy agudo, así que sin su ayuda sería aún más difícil encontrar a su compañero.

Durante el camino, Kurapika se acercó a Marina.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, ¿Cómo aprendiste esa extraña habilidad del violín?, pensé que solo la gente de mi tribu tenía esa capacidad… - Interrogó a la chica con seriedad.


	9. Capítulo 9: Avance

Avance x gran examen x ojos escarlata

Marina no sabía como responder la pregunta de Kurapika, debido a que prometió a su padre no mencionar a nadie sobre el Nen.

-Bueno… yo… solo nací con esa destreza, jejejej – se limitó a responder ella con nerviosismo.

El pelirrubio solo la observó como si sospechara que ocultaba algo.

Después de eso, encontraron a Leorio con la cara hinchada a causa del golpe, en las afueras del pantano, donde estaban los demás aspirantes y entre ellos se hallaba killua.

En los días siguientes tuvieron que realizar una prueba de cocina muy complicada, pero muchas personas lograron pasarla, incluyendo marina y sus compañeros. Luego los candidatos subieron a un dirigible y allí se les presentó el presidente del comité organizador de las pruebas, un anciano llamado Netero; El aeróstato los dejo a todos en frente de una gran fortificación, cuyo nombre era "la torre de los engaños" y allí se llevaría a cabo el próximo examen, este consistía en salir vivo de la torre en un límite de setenta y dos horas.

Cuando al fin los cinco jóvenes pudieron ingresar a ella, tenían que usar unos relojes con dos botones, un círculo y una equis, si la mayoría apretaba el círculo era afirmativa y si oprimían la equis negativo, eso determinaba los lugares donde avanzar y las decisiones. Más tarde consiguieron llegar a un sitio donde había una plataforma y más allá unas personas cubiertas con unas mantas en sus cabezas y tenían sus manos encadenadas, eran unos prisioneros pertenecientes a los miembros del comité de prueba, así que los cinco chicos debían enfrentarse a ellos. Los combates serian uno contra uno y se necesitarían tres victorias para continuar.

El turno de Kurapika había llegado, y debía confrontar a un enorme y musculoso presidario, quien tenía una cara horrorosa, él era un asesino en serie. Al momento del combato el recluso corrió a darle un combo al jovencito, pero este logro esquivarlo, enseguida el joven kuruta vio que su oponente tenía un tatuaje de la araña en su espalda, el hombre afirmó ser miembro del genei ryodan; Kurapika estuvo un rato sin moverse y cuando el condenado sujeto fijó su mirada en el rubio, no podía estar más espantado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, los ojos del kuruta se habían vuelto rojo escarlata. Marina consiguió ver todo eso, pero fue tanta su impresión que no pudo reaccionar.

-Él…él es como yo…? – pensó ella.


	10. Capítulo 10: Descubrimiento

Descubrimiento x Impresión x nuevo desafío

Cuando el antisocial dio su espalda tenía el tatuaje de una araña con Veinte patas, Kurapika estaba paralizado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Si he escuchado eso…- dijo Tompa – cualquier aspirante de cazador sabe esto…

-¿Escuchar sobre qué Tompa? – dijo Marina preocupada - ¿Qué le sucede a Kurapika?

-Es el símbolo de unos malévolos ladrones, ¡El Genei ryodan!- contestó el hombre robusto.

Entonces el rubio se levantó y miró de frente al presidario, quien por su parte contempló con una cara de horror a Kurapika, como si hubiese visto la peor cosa en su vida.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – se limito a decir.

-Esa mirada… me recuerda a la de las personas cuando ven mis ojos – pensó tristemente Marina.

De manera repentina el pelirrubio levanto a su oponente con una sola mano por su cara con una fuerza impresionante, en consecuencia el prisionero suplicaba por su vida, y para terminar le dio un combo tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo.

Marina alcanzó a percatarse de algo realmente impresionante, sin embargo los demás no lo habían captado, Kurapika al igual que ella sus ojos se tornaban rojo brillante en momento de alta emocionalidad.

-Él…él es como yo…? – pensó ella.

La muchacha se encontraba atónita ante la inesperada sorpresa, jamás pensó que otra persona tenía su exótica cualidad.

-Considera esto una advertencia – le dijo Kurapika a su derrotado competidor – primero el tatuaje del Genei Ryodan tiene un número en su araña, segundo ellos no se molestan en contar las personas que han asesinado, tercero nunca más vuelvas a mencionarlos…si lo haces…¡te asesinaré!

Todos los testigos de este acontecimiento permanecían en silencio, el nerviosismo abundaba en el lugar; Marina llevó sus manos a su cabeza, sus ojos se habían transformado nuevamente, sin embargo nadie podía verla porque tenía puesto sus lentes de contacto. Pudo sentir el tremendo rencor proveniente de kurapika causando en ella una profunda pena. Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, él debe saber el verdadero origen de su gente, algo que ha sido un misterio para la chica por muchos años.

-Marina ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Leorio.

-No me siento muy bien, espera un momento – respondió ella con una voz cortada y corrió a un rincón.

-¡Hey! Te encuentras… - El joven moreno iba a ir en socorro de la rubia pero Gon lo detuvo.

-Déjala sola un momento – le dijo el niño.

La batalla había finalizado, Kurapika volvía con el resto.

-Kurapika, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Leorio.

-Sí, no te preocupes – Contestó el pelirrubio.

- ¿Es seguro estar cerca de ti? – interrogó al frágil joven nuevamente mientras daba un paso atrás.

-Desde el momento en que lo vi me di cuenta que era débil…y mentalmente supe que ese tatuaje es falso… pero apenas vi esa araña, todo lo que veía era de color rojo… - confesó Kurapika con angustia. Cuando aquellas palabras llegaron al oído de la joven Marina levantó su vista hacia él y este le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Te ocurrió algo? – preguntó Kurapika a Marina de forma curiosa.

-No, ¡Nada! Solo que… me maree un poco, yo sufro de vértigo jejejeje – hablo ella avergonzadamente, pero a cambio recibió una sospechosa mirada del muchacho.

- En todo caso Kurapika, ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! – Exclamó en tanto se aproximaba a él para abrazarlo – ¡Ese tipo realmente daba miedo, estoy feliz por ti! – se expresó con su típico llanto infantil.

El resto observaban la actitud de Marina de manera pasmada.

-¿Eh? ¡Porque no me abrazas a mí también! ¿Por qué solo Kurapika? – Reclamó Leorio.

- Eh… No lo sé – contestó confusamente ella.

La niña evitó interrogar a Kurapika sobre su gente, creía que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en ese rato.


	11. Capitulo 11: difícil tarea

Difícil tarea x Recuerdos x Tortura

Luego de la complicada batalla sobre apuestas de Leorio, Marina por fin pelearía.

-¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo! – gritó Marina emocionadamente - ¡No les fallaré chicos!

-Eres demasiado ruidosa – dijo Killua, quién tenía sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Lo siento – contestó la rubia con una lengua afuera.

Ella Caminó más adelante esperando a que su contrincante se presentara. Salió el encarcelado cubierto con la capucha ploma, y se descubrió totalmente. Se trataba de una persona andrógina, no se sabía su sexo. Su cabello era de color carmesí, largo hasta el suelo, tenía los ojos cerrados, y en su frente había una pintura de un ojo.

El examinador Rippo, que es cazador de recompensas y director de la cárcel, el juego consistía en que mientras más tiempo los criminales intentan detener a los participantes su tiempo de condena será menor.

-Agad ha salido en batalla, un criminal muy peligroso que se caracterizaba en hacer maleficios muy efectivos a sus víctimas tomando el control de ellas, asesinándolas o torturándolas, tenía un poder especial para que la gente siempre esté de su lado, por eso tenía tantos seguidores en su secta, su sexo aún es un misterio. Esto será interesante, veamos cómo le va a esta señorita – dijo con una sonrisa malévola en tanto comía sus galletas como si disfrutara de una película.

Un camino se formaba ante los ojos de Marina para que realice su nuevo enfrentamiento, dio unos pasos nerviosos pero decididos, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero la confianza de hacerlo bien estaba de su lado, no le fallaría a su padre.

Agad se presentó con una reverencia aún con sus ojos cerrados.

-Mi nombre es Agad Fritzu, un placer – dijo secamente – la batalla será de vida o muerte, si eres capaz de salir ilesa ante mis controles y me asesinas ganaras la batalla.

El resto del equipo se sorprende ante esa tarea tan difícil, pero Marina no le tomó peso a la situación, probablemente no estaba consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Sus ojos están cerrados, lo más probable es que esa sea su fuente de control, si Marina los evita probablemente disminuya la repercusión, pero he escuchado sobre ellos, tienen una habilidad para proyectar su conciencia dentro del resto de las personas, sobre todo a través de los ojos, por eso ella debe evitar mirar directamente o si no tomara el control total de su ser – dijo Kurapika seriamente - Marina! Evita mirar sus ojos lo que más puedas!

-¿Eh?¡Esta bien Kurapika! – pero antes de que hiciera algo Agad ya había abierto sus luminosos ojos y Marina ya no podía hacer nada. Las voces se entrecruzaban en su mente.

-Eres un monstruo.

- Deberías morir, solo traes problemas a los demás.

- ¡Fuera de aquí engendro das asco! No te queremos ver!

- ¡Eres basura!

-No, por favor, cállense… - musitó con sus manos en su cabeza.

De pronto reavivo los recuerdos de su escuela cuando todos le temían, ella se acercaba y todos huían despavoridos como si fuese un demonio.

-No huyan… ¡Por favor no les haré daño! ¡No me abandonen! – exclamaba desesperada.

Delante de ella se presentaron sus padres quienes le daban su espalda y ella corrió tras ellos.

-¡Madre! ¡Padre! – profirió emocionada, ella tocó el brazo de su madre y se zafó de la pequeña Marina, su semblante estaba lleno de odio y desprecio hacia la solitaria niña.

- ¡Deja a tu madre en paz maldita! – bramó su padre y le dio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza con el fierro, la jovencita estaba ensangrentada y llorando, entonces su padre se le acercó y le cortaba sus brazos y sus piernas con una sierra.

-¡No! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No hagas eso, detente! ¡HA! – gritaba con una desesperación espantosa mientras veía como la descuartizaban y ella no podía hacer nada.

Marina hacía un chillido desesperante y lleno de sufrimiento, fue tanta su impresión que se activo su poder Nen emitiendo una fuerte luz cegadora y lanzó lejos el cuerpo de Agad hacía el vacío. La batalla la había ganado, luego de eso ella se desplomó.

-Marina! – exclamó Kurapika.

-¿Qué fue eso…? – dijo Leorio estupefacto.


	12. Capítulo 12: Despertar

Despertar x bloqueo x conocimiento

Luego de la batalla tormentosa de Killua donde arranca de golpe el corazón de uno de los criminales más temidos tenían que esperar las cincuenta horas apostadas de Leorio en una habitación.

Marina despierta repentinamente en el lugar.

-¿Eh? Donde estoy… - se preguntó con una débil voz, pero de pronto reacciona - ¿Chicos, donde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? – miraba de un lado a otro como una niña curiosa.

-¡Por fin despertó! – exclamó Gon, el chico seguido de los demás se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Chicos que sucedió? ¿Por qué me miran así? – dijo la pelirrubia con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? – Preguntó Killua.

-¿Sobre qué? – la niña puso sus dos manos empuñadas junto a su mentón – ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Diganme por favor!

-Liberaste una extraña energía donde tiraste lejos a tu oponente, ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas? – reclamó Leorio.

-No – contestó ella causando que los demás caigan por su respuesta.

-¡Pero recuerda que te enfrentaste a Agad, un criminal que entraba en lo más íntimo de tu conciencia, tu gritabas y de pronto lo derrotaste con tu enorme y misterioso poder! – se expresó el moreno en tanto hacía gestos para representar la escena.

-Leorio, ya basta no la presiones, probablemente no recuerde nada porque fue un hecho muy traumante para ella, así que su mente ha bloqueado esas vivencias – le dijo Kurapika a Leorio en voz baja para que Marina no oyese.

En lo que restaba del tiempo la joven Marina se inventaba una de mil formas para divertirse junto a los demás, quiso hacer karaoke, juegos de azar, juegos de video, se divertía haciendo batallas de almohadas junto a Gon y Killua, y fue salvada en numerosas ocasiones de los coqueteos por parte de Leorio.

-Estoy agotada – suspiró Marina mientras se sentaba al lado de Kurapika - ¿Eh? ¿Qué lees?

Kurapika le mostró su libro y en cosa de segundos la expresión de ella se tornaba confusa hasta marearse.

-No entiendo nada – dijo la bella joven con un puchero – ¡Kurapika es realmente inteligente!¡Marina está impresionada, eres un genio!

-No soy un genio, nada más me gusta la lógica y la información – respondió el pelirrubio con seriedad.

-Oh… ¡ya veo! – hablo con su expresión infantil.

-Yo nunca he sido buena en los estudios, de hecho era la que tenía peores calificaciones en la escuela – se expresó avergonzada con una mano en su nuca.

-Perdona mi pregunta… ¿tú tienes familia? – la interrogó cerrando la cubierta de su libro.

-Sí, mis padres viven en las periferias de la ciudad de York sin en un hermoso rancho – dijo con entusiasmo – Ellos me han cuidado desde pequeña y estoy muy agradecida con ellos.

-Eso es muy bueno – dijo el joven con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, por eso vine a dar el examen en agradecimiento de lo que han hecho por mí sobre todo mi padre que me ha entrenado desde muy pequeña con el poder Nen, quiero enseñarle lo que he avanzado – prosiguió alegremente.

-¿Nen dices? – preguntó con curiosidad Kurapika.

-Sí, el Nen es un conjunto de técnicas que permiten la manipulación del aura, solo nosotros los seres con conciencia podemos controlarlas – explicó ella con su dedo índice levantado – Pero no le digas a nadie sobre esto, prometí a mi padre guardar el secreto – dijo golpeando su cabeza con un puchero – Solo te lo cuento a ti porque eres mi amigo, ¿Ne?

-Oh, esta bien – contestó Kurapika desconcertado - ¿Nen? Jamás había oído semejante cosa – pensó en el momento que tenía su mano en su barbilla.

-¡No espero la hora de estar en casa! – dijo levantando sus brazos - ¡Ah! ¿Te conté que soy adoptada? – Marina rápidamente se dio cuenta del error que había cometido de decirle eso, ya que él sospecharía mas sobre su condición

-Asi que eres adoptada…¿recuerdas algo antes de eso? – la interrogó con sospecha.

Marina Estaba intranquila, no sabía que inventar, no era buena mintiendo a los demás.

-¡Chicos las 50 horas ya pasaron, salgamos de aquí rápido! - gritaba Gon emocionado.


	13. Capítulo 13: Avance

Avance x confesiones x algo inesperado

Pasaron los días y las siguientes pruebas fueron complicadas pero todos lograron pasarlas. El día de el último test había llegado, el resto de los participantes se reunieron en un dirigible, el presidente de la asociación de cazadores, un anciano llamado Netero llamo a cada uno a una reunión personal. Kurapika y Marina no habían tocado el tema sobre sus vidas, la pelirrubia tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a él sobre su gente, anhelaba saber la cultura y costumbres de la misteriosa tribu. Hubo un instante en que estaban solos, Marina observaba el cielo al atardecer con una gama de colores que se disparaban por doquier.

-Ha sido muy divertido ¿verdad? – Dijo Marina sonriéndole a Kurapika.

-Sí – Respondió él mirándola de reojo.

-¿Qué harás cuando termine el examen del cazador? – interrogó la joven.

-Lo he pensado bien y he decidido aprender sobre ese Nen del que me hablabas, quizás eso me ayudaría a realizar mi venganza – cuando dijo esto último su voz representaba abundantes sentimientos de rencor y Marina se puso triste.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso? – preguntó ella.

-Sí, es por mi gente… no debo quedarme de brazos cruzados – dijo Kurapika.

-Yo se que no eres feliz así, la venganza no hace bien… - le mencionó la chica preocupadamente.

-No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados luego de ver como masacraron a mi gente, tu no entiendes nada porque no viviste lo que pase – hablo con enfado.

-Está bien, lo siento – dijo observando atónitamente a Kurapika.

-No te preocupes, perdóname a mí por hablarte así, fue grosero de mi parte – musitó él joven.

- No importa, quizás tengas razón… y cuéntame…¿Cómo era tu tribu? ¿si se puede preguntar? – dijo ella.

-Ahora que recuerdo el que tenía que preguntarte algo era yo... – dijo él.

-¿Eh sí? ¿cuál era? no me acuerdo… - dijo ella titubeando.

-¿Si recuerdas algo antes de ser adoptada? – preguntó atentamente.

-La verdad no… solo tengo memoria desde los 12 años es lo más extraño – dijo ella resignada.

-Es que desde la primera vez que te vi…he tenido la sensación de haberte visto antes – prosiguió el pelirrubio mientras la observaba cuidadosamente.

Marina estuvo en silencio un momento, estaba atónita ante la confesión de Kurapika, ella no sabía si se habían visto antes.

-Siento que contigo tengo harta confianza como si te conociera siempre… - hablo impresionada.

-Cuéntame de tu tribu… - pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Netero llamándola a su oficina.

-Nos vemos Kurapika - dijo alzándole su mano.

En la oficina del anciano de barba larga él le hizo una serie de preguntas poco particulares.

-Bueno, toma asiento señorita – dijo el abuelo amablemente – Te haré unas preguntas.

-¡Sí señor! – dijo alegremente.

-Vaya, tienes harto entusiasmo – rió Netero – Bueno aquí vamos.

-Primero ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en cazador? – interrogo él.

-¡Quiero demostrarle a mi padre que su apoyo y entrenamiento han hecho efecto!, además… quiero ayudar a un amigo… - respondió con la cabeza agachada.

-Ya veo, es un buen sueño. Ahora continuaré con la segunda pregunta: ¿A cuál de los otros nueve aspirantes has estado observando? – preguntó el hombre.

-Mmm…- dijo llevándose un dedo a su cara – ¡A Kurapika, es una gran persona y también muy interesante!

-Una última pregunta ¿Con quién no te gustaría pelear? – interrogo nuevamente el anciano.

- Con el #44 (Hizoka) me da miedo – dijo haciendo un puchero infantil – ni con Kurapika, no quiero pelear con mis amigos.

-Bueno, eso fue todo, puede retirarse señorita Marina – dijo Netero.

Más tarde llegamos al "hotel del comité de selección del examen del cazador", estábamos todos reunidos frente a Netero.

-Para la fase final, vamos a llevar a cabo un torneo de uno contra uno – mientras recibía un cartel con una manta encima y la sacó – Una victoria es todo lo que necesitan para pasar, los ganadores son removidos de la competición mientras los perdedores mientras que los perdedores quedarán en la clasificación, en otras palabras el perdedor que quede en la cima no pasará.

-¡Entonces solo una persona fallará no puede ser buaaaa! –Exclamó Marina pataleando.

-Cálmate Marina, silencio – reclamó Kurapika con un susurro.

-Aquí está la clasificación – continuó el anciano, sacando el papelito que cubría las fotos y la joven se llevó una tremenda sorpresa.


End file.
